The expanded use of the Internet has increased communication connections between client devices and server devices. Often, management of the connections is performed through intermediate devices that might operate as a proxy device to balance work load, as well as to perform other actions, across a plurality of server devices. In some environments, the intermediate devices might be implemented within a multiprocessor device that is also load balanced. One mechanism used to load balance the intermediate devices is known as Receive Side Scaling (RSS). Briefly, RSS operates as a network driver technology that enables distribution of received network processing across multiple central processing units (CPUs) within a multiprocessor device. One of the benefits RSS includes is making denial of service (DOS) attacks more difficult to implement. RSS does so, in part, by employing a hash algorithm that is computationally intensive to deliberately generate hash collisions subsequently useable in DOS attacks. However, implementation of RSS within a proxy environment often makes it complicated to ensure that network packets returned to the multiprocessor device from a server device will return to the same CPU within the multiprocessor device that sent related network packets to the server device. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.